


Watching the World Burn

by dreamingwriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwriter/pseuds/dreamingwriter
Summary: They say when you are about to die that your life flashes before your eyes. The problem is I wish my life didn’t.





	Watching the World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So I personally was trying to get myself back into writing and was just bouncing around Tumblr looking at writing prompts when the following one just jumped out at me and my mind ran with it:
> 
> "Human beings are infinitely more cruel and selfish than any demon in hell."
> 
> This is an un-betaed piece, please forgive me.

They say when you are about to die that your life flashes before your eyes. The problem is I wish my life didn’t.

I can feel blood pool around me, cooling as it quickly leaves my broken body.

How have I not lost consciousness by now? Can I say it’s a miracle as I stare at the ceiling above me, looking at the peeling paint and plaster falling from it? The dirty and stained carpet below me soaks up what my body could no longer keep in.

It’s a wonder I made it to 20 years in this life.

I don’t want my life to flash before me, it is not a life I want to remember.

"Wow, you didn't have much of a fighting chance; did you?"

A head pops into my vision while I still stare up at the ceiling. My eyes have a hard time focusing on him since my glasses ended up somewhere in the room rather than stay on my face while I was beaten.

My throat hurts and it's dry; I can't seem to pull the energy needed to speak.

_'H-Hurts.'_

It’s all I can think.

Something warm touches my forehead. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes, they feel heavy.

I feel myself being shifted; my head resting on his thighs rather than the dirty carpet becoming increasingly saturated with my blood.

I feel warmth again, pushing my hair away from my forehead and caressing my face. I like it, my cold body craves it. The warmth of this man is intoxicating.

"Yuri, you're dying."

_'I know'_

"Zolotse, most humans seem to fear death, yet you embrace it; why?"

Why he asks, why do I welcome death like a long-time friend? My answer is I always have. Death is something I have understood since a young age. Death came for my parents when my alcoholic father chose to drive my mother on icy roads to the grocery store. Death came to Mari when she chose hard substances to drown the outside world from coming in. Death came for me because along with the drugs, Mari owed money and the dead can’t pay back a large debt owed.

The man above me seems to understand, slightly nodding his head as if he can see my entire life play before his eyes like it has mine.

“Yuri, do you know why I’m here, why I came to you?”

My vision slowly starts to darken around the edges as I stare up at him, his blue eyes becoming clearer even when everything around me becomes fuzzy and blurred.

“Yuri, your soul called to me, showing me, you still had so much to show the world; to change it. Our link has confirmed I was right.”

Breathing was becoming harder, I could feel myself huff out shallow breaths, my body was shutting down.

“Will you let me save you, Yuri?”

I could feel my eyes close, too hard to keep them open any longer. The feeling of his fingers caressing my face becoming faint, and my breathing slowing to a stop. Before losing all feeling I had one last thought ring from my thoughts.

_‘Yes’_

**Author's Note:**

> Zolotse - My Gold
> 
> Thanks for reading (^◇^；)
> 
> I feel this could be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> I might continue....


End file.
